1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaged heat dissipating assembly for an intermediate bus converter (IBC), especially to a packaged heat dissipating assembly that is detachably mounted on an IBC to dissipate heat from and maintain the IBC at a constant temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A power supply system for a large-scale server or communication equipment comprises a power supply and an intermediate bus architecture (IBA). The power supply rectifies alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC). The IBA has multiple intermediate bus converters (IBCs). Each IBC is a miniaturized and high-powered power supply module that transforms the DC to lower voltage and higher current to provide sufficient power to electronic components of the server or communication equipment.
With reference to FIG. 5, the IBC (50) comprises a circuit board (51) and at least one bus converter module (BCM) (52) being mounted on the circuit board (51). Since the at least one BCM (52) generate heat while operating, a heat dissipating assembly is mounted on the IBC (50) to prevent overheating of the IBC (50), server or communication equipment.
A conventional heat dissipating assembly (60) for the IBC (50) comprises a frame (61) and a heat sink (62). The frame (61) is mounted around a peripheral edge of the circuit board (51) and around the BCM (52) of the IBC (50). The heat sink (62) is mounted on the frame (61) to dissipate heat from the IBC (50) and has a base (621) and multiple fins (622) being formed perpendicularly and parallelly on, and protruding from the base (61).
Then, glue (70) is filled between the circuit board (51) and the BCM (52) of the IBC (50) and the base (621) of the heat sink (62) of the packaged heat dissipating assembly (60) to securely adhere the packaged heat dissipating assembly (60) to the IBC (50).
However, since large-scale servers or communication equipment have multiple electronic components being mounted inside and demand large power, many IBCs (50) are needed to provide sufficient power. Furthermore, as space inside the server or the communication equipment is limited, the IBCs (50) are closely arranged in the server or the communication equipment causing accumulating of heat generated by the IBCs (50). In addition, scales and sizes of the servers or the communication equipment are designed according to different requirements of different enterprises. Thus, according to different environment where the server or the communication equipment are located, different heat dissipating designs are needed.
Further, size of each fin (622) and distance between each two adjacent fins (622) of the heat sink (62) influence heat dissipating effect of the packaged heat dissipating assembly (60). When upgrading the server or electronic equipment, the heat dissipating effect of the IBC (50) may become insufficient, so the IBC (50) with the conventional packaged heat dissipating assembly (60) must be removed from the server or the communication equipment and replaced with another IBC (50) having more efficient heat dissipating effect. Since the IBC (50) is expensive, replacing the IBC (50) causes waste. Moreover, the server or the communication equipment has to be stopped while replacing the IBC (50), which may also prevent an enterprise dependent on the server from operating.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a packaged heat dissipating assembly for an IBC to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.